The Letter
by SomebodyLonely
Summary: This used to be a one-shot of Donna's stream of consciousness when Harvey leaves with Samantha for the road trip to meet her biological parents. Story after follows a glimpse into Samantha's family history through Harvey POV with a Darvey conclusion. **Now a multi-chapter fic** Darvey, Samantha and 2 OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot of Donna's stream of consciousness when Harvey leaves with Samantha for the road trip to meet her biological parents. Some of these words might sound a little OOC for Donna. But I wanted to write things that I wish she would think about and say to Harvey, which I don't think the sassy and strong character she is written as, might say.**

There is a weird restlessness I have been feeling over the last couple of days. It has me anxious because I feel different. Maybe, it has something to do with Harvey leaving town with Samantha and the suddenness of their trip. It feels strange being in this room without him. I still don't think of it as mine, even though I see my clothes in his closet and the food I made on this stove in the refrigerator.

Mom called last night and we spent ages talking about life and how quickly things change. She knows that Harvey and I got together and squealed the second I told her. But she also noticed my quiet voice. After all, I do get my ability to read people from her. So I wasn't surprised. But that changed when she asked me if now that I had finally gotten what I wanted all those years ago, if I wasn't as happy as I imagined I would be. I asked her if that is what she really observed from me. It ached me to realize that my absolute joy at being with Harvey was somehow missing from the world's gaze. I questioned myself for the first time and kept wondering if Harvey noticed it and if it bothered him. He did say we would be together forever but maybe he saw me slipping away and it prompted him to make that joke. He has been different since we got together and tried so hard to be there for me. And maybe, I have not done the same for him.

I am going to walk outside for a bit to clear my head. Central Park always makes me feel better. The gazebo in the middle of the city and yet away from the noise is my calming place.

I have been sitting here for ages, contemplating what to do to fix this and I think I finally have come up with a semi-decent idea.

I run back home and find a piece of paper and the fountain pen Harvey once gave me after I complained about how much I regretted not learning proper calligraphy with the right pen. He is so thoughtful when he wants to be (and is also prompted to be by my many not so subtle hints).

After an hour, I am finally done. I leave the letter on his side of the bed in case I fall asleep. I want it to be the first thing he reads when he gets home.

I am hiding away the painting in my office to surprise him. Lately, he always has a strange smile when he gets to office. I know it's because he feels guilty about Samantha but hopefully, this trip will help mend fences and bring them closer as friends. The Harvey I know is a fighter and he wins the fights he chooses to be a part of. I have full faith he always will.

I hope the letter eases any remaining insecurities he still has about my feelings or me. I am in it just as deep as he is. And, I have been his for a very long time, maybe longer than he even knows.

_Dear Harvey,_

_There are so many things I never sat down to think about. But now that you are not here for the next few days, I am sitting on this sofa and thinking about them all. I know I have been hesitant and closed off since we got together. In fact, I have been unlike the Donna I knew before too and sometimes it feels like I am staring at an alien in the mirror. Yesterday, mom called and talking to her made me realize how much I was keeping from you and maybe, even myself. Let me start at the beginning. I hope it explains things._

_All my life, I have observed people and tried to predict their needs and understand their nature so that I could always stay in control. I never told you but there were parts of me that broke in my childhood with constant disappointments and setbacks. I would always feel guilty because I was doing better than a lot of the people around me yet I could not stop the sadness I felt when I lost things dear to me. My sister was always better at that. She was the second child and her experience with our parents and life in general was quite unlike mine. I fought all my childhood years for it to be so. Thus, she learnt to not be such a worrier and breezed through life with little care for the eventual earthquakes we all have to learn to storm through._

_Those formative years built me to be the Donna you met in that bar 13 years ago. She was confident, unapologetic and demanding but she was always on your side. Your earnest charm did tug at my heart but I had long learnt that I would never get to keep things in my life. Like you, I didn't want to risk anything. But over the years when we worked together at the DA's, there was something about you that stuck. I don't even know how to explain it. Mark (yes, that Mark) constantly asked me why you or what it was about you. And believe me, I did think about it a lot those years and came to a premature conclusion. I told him that you made me feel safe. You always have since the day we met. I knew no matter what we would go through together, you would always be on my side. I had never felt that way before, so I hung onto it. And he resented that feeling in me, and you as a consequence._

_You know, I am still sorry about the scene he created in your office that time. I know I told you some pretty conflicting things those years when you tried to comfort me but I resisted. I could not get a grip on what I wanted or the upheaval I was putting us both through. You always let me off too easy with your quick acceptance of my lies. But I know you and I know that you, like me, were not ready for us to be together then._

_And I haven't yet mentioned when you came over the other time. I have never been so mind-numbingly happy. I remember every detail of that night as I remember the touch of fire and ice. Your sure steps inside, the way we fell on the floor, your body engulfing mine, the spark in your eyes, the time it took for your clothes to come off, how your trouser zip got stuck and how much we laughed, the taste of the whipped crème and your skin, all the leftover strawberries on my countertop that we came back for in the middle of the night… it is all burned inside. I didn't know then that I would have to hold onto that memory for as long as I did and how much both of us still had to learn._

_You might be wondering why I am writing these things that I have never shared or would never say out loud. But I have realized that in order for us to be this close and for me to have everything I ever dreamed off, I might need a lot more reflection to come to terms with who I am as well as share how much you mean to me._

_Harvey, you inspire me and leave me in awe of all you are as a man. I have never felt this any more acutely than I do now when you are with me and show me how much you love me. Your vulnerabilities have always been the things that I loved the most about you. I love the softness of your voice, your quiet concern, your silent strength, your tender heart and your sweet smile. This is the mushy menace you have turned me into. And you deserve to hear all this and more. You made me feel like family since those early days when we knew little about each other and had so much to explore to now when we are as close as two people can be. And I love you not just because it is me you treat so well but everybody surrounding us, and even those who don't. You care for people and it shows._

_I know Mike said some terrible things recently and you are still upset about them. But he will come around. He is still trying to figure out the man he wants to be and it takes a long time. Don't let his or anybody else's words ever make you feel like you aren't the light of the lives of the people who love you, including me. Yes, Harvey. I love you. As steadfastly as the sky loves the stars, the moon loves its craters, and the sea loves the shore. See, you bring out the closet Shakespeare in me. And I know how much you hate him and his overdramatic words. So, this is the first and last time (I swear)._

_I am sorry these things have taken me so long to voice. And even though, it is only through paper, I mean every single word. This might be the most important piece of paper that I will ever sign. It is a physical manifestation of my heart. I know you hate letters since the last one for us wasn't a happy one. But I want to erase that memory and replace it with something beautiful. We fought hard against ourselves even at times to be together. But I want to make our hurt places have strong scar tissues to hold them together. This is finally our shot and it only gets better from here, my love._

_Yours always,_

_Donna_

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of my take! And please forgive me my mistakes. This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are solely mine. I sprained my ankle today and am on bedrest. So I needed the distraction. As always, I landed up on Suits. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, thank you for leaving lovely reviews! I couldn't believe so many people liked and envisioned Darvey the way I do. I am so grateful to share my love and excitement for them with you. I was going to leave the story as a one shot but one guest reviewer suggested that they would love to see Harvey's response to the letter. And I didn't want to disappoint them. So I came up with this. I hope whoever you were, you like it! And thank you, this chapter would not exist if you hadn't provided me with the spark.**

**This chapter is mostly from Harvey's POV with a little Samantha here and there.**

_Somewhere between New York and Pennsylvania _

We have been driving for half an hour and so far, Samantha has just stared outside the window. I have never seen her this quiet before. To see a woman who is a force to be reckoned in and outside the courtroom reduced to this scared little girl is making me scared. I am not sure how this is going to go. I am not sure how I can help her accept whatever the truth is. Family is hard to come to terms with, especially when you have never seen them in your corner before.

"Hey, did you know that the first piano built in America was done in Philly by Johann Behrent in 1775?"

Samantha stares at me like I am a murderer who just confessed to his crime on stand.

"You have been giving me the cold shoulder since we sat in this car and turned off the music as we got in. What do you expect me to say?"

She shakes her head and I see a small smile on her face. I am glad it has eased some of the tension from her body. This is going to be hard enough as it is, both for her and me.

I left home with a small note and a text to Donna. I haven't seen her since yesterday when we were discussing what to do about Faye. She didn't say anything when I told her about this trip and I am worried. It is not like her to withhold her thoughts from me about anything.

Though, it seems like she has been keeping a lot more inside than before. I know everything between us has happened so fast since the ethics board review. I have never been so ready to finally start living the life I was supposed to have and maybe I am jumping the gun. But there is something else brewing inside that woman's head and I am going to find out what it is one way or another.

_Some time later_

"Harvey"

"Harvey!"

"HARVEY!"

"What?"

"Are you finally here with me or will it take a car explosion to get your attention?"

"I'm here. I'm here! Jeez! I was just thinking about what kind of food I want to eat. We are finally in Philly and it has been a while since I came down here. The Philly Steaks are calling me."

Samantha huffs in annoyance but quickly lets him off the hook. After all, he is doing her a favor by being here and maybe even helping by distracting her from her nerves. The private investigator did not say much about her birth family. All she found was the address of her supposed birth father, the guy who was registered on her birth certificate. It seems like her mother was already dead. She hasn't told Harvey that yet. In fact, she hasn't told Harvey anything and it's a surprise that he hasn't asked either. He is always so inquisitive. She doesn't know how she feels about that yet. In fact, right now is not the time to be thinking about him and his strange calmness. She needs to focus on helping him navigate to her supposed birth father's place.

Harvey, meanwhile, is thinking about getting something for Donna. He has never been a big shopper. He knows what he wants and goes out and gets it. But this is the first time he has been away from home since he got together with Donna. And he wants to include her in everything he does. It was so much easier when she was his secretary and took care of these things. But he knows her. He really knows her and it is finally time to put that knowledge to good use and make his woman happy. Hopefully, her mind will be clear when he returns and they can plan for the rest of their life.

"Ok, maybe I am getting a little ahead of myself! Time to go back to supporting Samantha! Hopefully, this will go well and I can go back home to Donna soon. I don't like spending so much time away from her. I am not used to it."

We are finally here. The address that Samantha received is actually of a row home. I have seen so many of these back in Boston and they always felt inherently suspicious to me. A lot can happen inside with nobody being the wiser. I am getting a weird feeling from this place but I am here for this. I am here for Samantha. This is like an adventure and both Samantha and I stare at each other before she finally goes for the doorbell.

**A/N: I decided to choose Philadelphia as the city where Samantha's parents are located when I read that Philly's motto is "Philadelphia maneto", which means "Let brotherly love endure!" And since I get sibling vibes from Harvey and Samantha, I thought it was quite appropriate. As always, thank you for reading and if you like it, please drop a review.**

**Next up: what really is Samantha's origin story? Does Harvey find out what is going on with Donna? And what is this mystery present that he knows to get her?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starting now, this story is going to be very different from what we will probably see in 9x07. I am hurting as I write this because we are so close to the end and I can't deal with it.**

**A little background: my story of when I started watching Suits goes something like this. I had just graduated from my undergrad and all my plans for the future had gone haywire. I had nothing to do in the summer and I was kind of lost. I was also taking care of my grandmother as my parents traveled. So all my free time was in blocks. I binged the first 6 seasons in about 2 weeks. And I stayed away from season 7 for quite a while. I couldn't stomach watching the first few episodes for a very long time though I eventually watched them all. I was going through another rough patch when 8A aired and didn't watch it live. 8B was the first season I watched live and talked to people about. I can't claim that Suits helped me through hard times. For me, it is different. Suits means more because it filled my life when there was just emptiness and desolation. It helped me form my personal work values, recognize and even understand the meaning and power of love in all its forms, and gave me the strength to survive days where I wanted to just lie on my head and do nothing.**

**Ok enough about that story, here we go back to Harvey and Samantha! I promise I am working towards Harvey and Donna's reunion. It is going to be beautiful and emotional.**

_Harvey's POV_

A man in a suit, who looked like he was only a few years younger than me, opened the door with a cheerful smile and both Samantha and I froze.

"Hey, you must be Dr. Fletcher and his sister! Dad was just saying that you both would join us for dinner. Come on in."

We didn't say anything and mutely walked in. A man in his late 60s was sitting on a rocking chair in what looked like a makeshift living room and a kitchen. The furniture looked like it belonged to a museum and that would be the most respectful description you would get out of me. Samantha stared dumbly at him. He had short white hair and looked quite frail like he was older than his years.

"Who are you people? Where's the Dr.?"

"Look, we are sorry but we have come here to discuss something important…" I start and stare at Samantha, willing her to say anything. She comes out of her frozen daydreaming and begins to explain why we were there.

"My name is Samantha Wheeler and I am here to speak to Mr. Brewster. I have some information that he might like to know."

"Go on then, girl."

I watch as Samantha takes a deep breath and begins to explain who she is and why she is there. Mr. Brewster, initially confused, begins to glare at her as she tells him that she used a private investigator to find him and tell him that might be his daughter.

"You don't belong to me, girl. And you may leave now. We have nothing to do with each other. Jake, please escort these people out of my house."

"Wait a second. I am pretty sure that my source was right and I can tell from your face that you are hiding something from me. I might have told you who I was but I did not tell you what I do. I am a lawyer by profession and I am damn good at my job. I can easily tell when somebody is lying to me. So if you are not my father, I am going to need you to tell me what you know about my father. And believe me, I am not going to leave until I find out what you know, one way or another."

"Easy, tiger! Now look Mr. Brewster, my friend here came all this way to find her family. She has been living under the assumption that her birth family did not want her and we just wanted to find out what the real story is. You and Jake look really close. You must know how important it is to have somebody to call your own. We are just asking you to show some empathy and help unite a family."

Jake, who had been quite since we came here and had lost his smile when he found out about us, suddenly turned to Mr. Brewster and said:

"Dad, she deserves to know the story. She is family."

"I don't care what she deserves. I don't have to answer to anybody. If you are so concerned, you can tell her what you know outside of my house. I don't want to see her face anymore. YOU TWO, GET OUT!"

Samantha looks like she is about to argue. I quickly exchange numbers with Jake and drag her out of there.

"I asked you to come here to help, not to meddle in my affairs, Harvey!"

"You asked me to come with you because you know that you are too emotionally invested in this situation to think clearly. And you needed somebody to tell you that and force you to stop. Right now, you need to calm down and rest. We have had a long day. I took a week off work for this and I am not going to leave without getting the answers that you need. But for now, I am tired and so are you and we haven't eaten all day. So what do you say, we go eat some Philly steaks?"

"Fine but we will come back in the morning with a game plan on how to approach this. I am not giving up so easily. Give me an hour and let's meet at the hotel lobby."

She leaves and I breathe a sigh of relief. God, she can be so infuriating. She reminds me so much of myself from those early years. Donna would say that I was probably worse than her as she was the one who got to see me at my worst and would calm me down after.

Thinking of Donna, I need to find a way to arrange her surprise. I know that she will be staying at my place until I get back because I made her promise. I have to time this just right so that I am there to see her reaction. I make 3 phone calls and call a few favors. It's not easy and Donna's dad doesn't have all the information I need, so I will have to take things into my own hands. Luckily, we sorted out our issues before this or it would have been a nightmare to pull this off.

Looks like it is just about time to meet Samantha, so I hurry downstairs.

"It looks like we will be eating in the hotel's restaurant. Why are you dressed in your night clothes?"

"These are not my night clothes. These are my out of office wear, Harvey. Now let's go try the place for which you have been eating my ear off all day."

As we are walking out to the car, I get a text from Donna.

_Hope all is going well with Samantha. Louis has been depressed since you both left. Sheila called me in a panic to distract him. She says that she can't be responsible for 2 kids right now. You so owe me for this. Try not to miss me too much. xx_

I shake my head and smile as I type out.

_If anybody's missing anybody, it is you missing me. Shit kind of went crazy today. Seems like there is a lot more to the story than just some guy Samantha's investigator found out. It might take us the whole week to sort this out. Louis is lucky he has you for now. Tell him that you are all mine the second I get back. xx_

I quickly send the text and put my phone back in the pocket as we get to the car. Samantha looks determined and ready to talk her plan through dinner. I am going to need all my energy to make it through tonight. I take a deep breath as I prepare to engage her ideas. God help me from determined women and their plans!

**A/N: So that was it for this chapter, folks. As always, let me know your thoughts. Share what you like, dislike or were indifferent about. I read a wonderful fanfiction recently about the aftermath of Samantha's reunion with her birth dad and went through a mild identity crisis because it was so good and true to the characters. But I am finally out of the initial panic and just having fun with this story. Hope you all do too. **

**Next up: what is up with Mr. Brewster and what does Jake know? And what is Harvey plotting and planning? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, yay! It's an update! :)**

_Harvey's POV_

All the pieces are in place for Donna's surprise and to find the truth about Samantha's family. It's time to start the show.

I call Jake and ask him to meet me at the hotel. He should be here in the evening. I am going to leave him and Samantha in the conference room to talk to each other. I think this is something she needs to do by herself and she agrees. In fact, she insisted to do it alone. So I will be on my way to Mr. Brewster and try to soften him up to share what he is aware of. I haven't told Samantha that yet because I believe that Mr. Brewster knows something that even Jake is unaware of but he seems to freeze up whenever he sees Samantha.

As I head over to Mr. Brewster's house and leave Samantha to talk to Jake, I get a text from my guy saying that the deed is done. I can't help my excitement and send a text to check in on Donna.

_Hey, you. I think I should be done tonight. So spend all the time you want with whomever you want because after I come back, you are taking the next 2 days off work and we are going to do nothing but stay in house and do our own version of Dirty Dancing. xx_

I cheer up seeing her reply back to me instantly.

_Woah! Mister. Calm your jets. Your will be done. I got hungry eyes and I too fantasize. ;)_

With a renewed urgency, I hurry to Mr. Brewster's place. It is already dusk and the winds are howling. I knock at the door and hear a quiet voice say, "Come in".

Mr. Brewster looks at me and says, "I knew you would be back. You seem more sensible than my Sam."

"If you knew I would come, you also know why I am here. So let's just cut to it and hear the story because I have a long night and I need to make it home to my family." I tell him pointedly.

"Fine, boy. Yes, I am Sammy's father. And Jake is not my son. I adopted him a few years after my Sammy left me when I saw the poor boy starve on the streets. Somewhere deep down, I thought that I was making amends for letting my dear girl go. I have been keeping it all a secret because Sammy's mother made me promise it. You see she died when Sammy was 2 because she had leukemia. And she knew that we had no family and our money was gone in all her treatments and hospital bills. And it would just be me. She wanted dear Sammy to have a great life and be somebody important. So she made me promise that we would do a closed adoption. She didn't want our girl to ever wonder and distress about her parents. Right before she died, she found 2 couples that she liked. But her days were numbered and she did not get time to choose. So she made me swear that I would do it for her. It was her last wish. The couple I found was picture perfect. They looked like they loved my dear girl and had the means to support. With a heavy heart, I agreed to their condition of never seeing or speaking to my girl again. They were lawyers too, so they made me sign an agreement (that I later found out) said that they would harm my daughter and my future family if I ever contacted her or told her the truth. I saw them recently and they threatened Jake this time. My heart couldn't bear it. I had failed Sammy but I could not fail Jake too. Please understand. I love my Sammy very much. I wondered about her for so many years. And to see her yesterday was like being gifted with the world. I am a simple man. I don't have much in life but Jake and Sammy. And I wouldn't survive if something happened to either of them because of me. Tell me you understand, Mr.?"

As I was listening to the story, I found myself more and more lost as to who these people were that seemed to be so vicious as to separate a parent from their child and threaten people and for what purpose. I felt bad for the old man because he had no idea that Samantha was raised in foster care and not by the couple he was being threatened by.

"Mr. Brewster, I hear you and your story but I have some unpleasant facts to tell you. This couple you keep talking about did not raise your daughter. She was, in fact, raised in foster care. So I have no idea who these people are but I promise I will make them regret the day they took Samantha away from you. Now, I am going to need some names and descriptions of these people. And you need to talk to her. She has grown up in this illusion that nobody wanted her and she has been going through some stuff at work. She needs her family more than ever. And don't worry about Samantha and Jake. I will make sure nothing happens to them. Scout's honor."

Mr. Brewster grew pale when he heard me mention foster care. I tried to comfort him and make him realize it was not his fault but he didn't listen. So I did the next best thing and called Samantha and asked her to come here with Jake. As soon as they entered the house, Mr. Brewster started sobbing and Samantha stared at me confused. It seems like Jake and her hadn't gotten to the talking yet.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. I am a bad man. I failed everybody in my life. Your dear mother, Jake, and most of all, you dear girl! I couldn't save anybody."

He got hysterical and I asked Jake if we should call the Dr. He recommended us to wait and let Mr. Brewster ride out his emotions.

"Will somebody explain me what is going on?" Samantha yelled out of frustration. Jake quickly took her to his room, I presume, to regale her with her tragic backstory. Meanwhile, I took Mr. Brewster to his room and settled him on his bed as he fell into a light sleep.

I then went downstairs and started working on finding these people. I knew that Samantha would want to work on this herself but I felt that it would be prudent to start the work on her behalf as she works on coming to terms with her history.

After another hour or so, Samantha came downstairs with Jake and said that she had found her next case. She asked me to leave her here and head back to New York. I understood that she needed time with her family and some space to work on fixing what was lost all those years ago. I gave her the details of what I had obtained from both Mr. Brewster and my PI and wished her luck. She told me that she would contact me if she needed anything and hugged me hard.

I said goodbye to her as I walked to my destiny. My love is waiting for me at our home and she needs me as I need her. It was time for us to walk our journey together. After being with Samantha these past 3 days, I have realized that decisions made and feelings felt alone are not worth much. We need to let people know what they mean to us.

Donna and I have wasted so much time being in our love alone. Love needs to be shared and enjoyed, not hidden and feared. I always wished I had more guilt-free time with my Dad. But we choose the guilt we carry and sometimes, if we don't drop it at the right time, our life passes and we lose the people we carried all that guilt for. I don't want that to happen to Donna and me. So, as I make my way to her, I do so with a clear heart and soul, more hers than they were before.

**A/N: We are reaching the end of this story. The next chapter will probably be the final chapter. I didn't expect this story to take the turn of Samantha's history in such a deep way but who am I to fight my muse?**

**As always, let me know what you like, dislike or feel indifferent about. This is actually my first real story, which will actually reach a conclusion. All therefor I must inform you that all mistakes, plot holes and other issues solely belong to me. **

**Next up: Donna and Harvey's reunion! I am so excited to write it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we are, the final chapter! Thank you readers for taking this journey with me. I am still learning to employ my imagination in a meaningful way. As a consequence, this (along with other things in my life) has taken a few unintended turns. But I am proud that I can finally call it a completed fic. There might be a few loose ends, especially with Samantha's story, which might appear later as an outtake, if my muse strikes again. But finally onto Darvey!**

_Harvey's POV_

It's almost midnight when I reach New York. I rush over to Donna's place first and check to make sure everything is set up. I am going to bring her here tomorrow and surprise her. But right now, I just need her. So I head home to her. She might already be sleeping but that's ok. It has been a long day and all I want to do tonight is hold her and fall asleep.

I make it home in another 10 minutes. She probably never thought of this but I made sure to stay in a place that was geographically close to her. It made me feel like I was around her for a long time when I couldn't be with her and share my nights with her.

I use the key and unlock the door and all the lights are out. The fireplace looks like it was in use and she was here drinking wine. I just take it all in with a long breath and sit on the couch imagining her here without me. It makes me so giddy in a way I cannot recall being in my life before. Shaking my head, I head to our bedroom and finally see her. She is asleep and I reach to caress her hair when I see it. There is a rose on my side and paper? My curiosity is piqued and I turn to see what is there. Huh, a letter with my name! I wonder what was so important that she left it for me with a red rose.

I open it without caution and begin reading. I have only reached the end of the first paragraph when I know what it is. I slow my speed and savor each word.

_Crazy woman! She thinks that I care about her broken parts. She has seen me as a mess for years and been with me through it all with me. When will she realize that she is the only one for me? I don't want her to be perfect. I want her to be with me just as she always has. I realize that over the years, I put too much pressure on her to handle all my problems as my secretary and that bled through our personal relationship. But she knows that the only reason she even knew them was because she cared. Nobody else before her did. She didn't push or demand. I want to be the same for her. I know her and her sister have a tense relationship. Maybe it is time for me to talk to her and really understand, if she will let me. _

I swallow as I read when she talks about Mark and her realization then about what she felt for me. My eyes get teary about all the chances we missed because neither of us were ready but wanted to be. We put ourselves through so much heartache to be right where we are now. And as she talks about the other time, my mind flashes back to the night my world changed and I understood that I could not be without this woman in my life for as long as I lived. I might not have been ready to call her the love of my life then but I knew that I would never let her go. I remember when we slow danced that night to a song I had always heard her hum to herself softly at nights. Those words had always ignited something in me… "_I am never gonna run away, I came to you when no one would hear me, I am sick and weary of being alone_". After that night, that song continued to haunt me for years. I blink and break out of my memories and continue to read.

SHE DIDN'T. But she did. SHE LOVES ME. And now I am actually unable to hold in the tears. I am glad that I don't have to face her right now. I cannot stop. I finish reading the rest of the letter and walk to the balcony and stare outside. _Oh Donna! You are perfect. And you know me so well. _

"I know what you are thinking and I love you! This is the real thing."

Lost in my thoughts, I jump when I hear her.

"Should have known you were up this whole time." She giggles and I am so charmed by her presence here with me. She is my heart and soul. I pull her close and give her a long, deep kiss. I feel her melting in my arms and there is nothing else in the world I treasure more than this feeling.

I have never felt more serene and happy than when I am with her. We took a long time to get here but I never had any doubt that we would. We earned our right to experience this bliss. Neither of us says a word as we head over to bed. We make love that night and never let go of each other even as we sleep.

I wake up early in the morning and decide to go over the plan. I am glad for the timing of Donna's surprise because I know she is completely oblivious to what I have been planning for the last few days. And with all uncertainty gone from our relationship, I hope she sees this as a heartfelt attempt to get closer to her and be a part of her life.

After going over everything, I go back to the room and rest with her. I probably can't fall asleep again but just lying here with her is a luxury. It's another hour before she starts to move and slowly wake up. I stare at her and kiss her with my smile that she loves. I imagine that our morning will be lazy. I don't want to get out of bed and away from her yet but I am also excited to show her what I got. So I grab her and we shower together. It turns into a languid bath though with her insistence. It's not like I can resist her. Definitely, peak of my morning routine!

"What is this shine in your eyes? I couldn't tell immediately but I know you are hiding something. And you have smiled all morning when you are at your crankiest around this time."

"Come on, woman. I am just happy to see you after being away for so long."

"Nah! I don't buy it. I want to know what you are hiding. It has something to do with me. So you might as well tell him."

"Fine. But if you want to know so bad then we really need to get dressed and get going. But we have to stop by your apartment first."

She stares at me trying to puzzle out my secret. Reluctantly giving up, she gets ready and we head out. It is a nice day and we choose to walk to her apartment. She opens the door and turns around waiting for me to tell her why we came here. And I just point inside. She walks towards the infamous couch and as we sit there, her eyes reach the grand piano lying in front of her to the side. Once upon a time, it was right there we danced to _A Heart Needs A Home_. By the look on her face, she can tell that it is the real thing. Jim and my guy did wonders organizing this. It looks completely restored and her slight scribble of her name is still engraved in the wood at the side. She is staring at me dumbstruck.

"Seems like I caught you off-guard again. I am getting good at this."

She lets out a laugh and her eyes fill up with tears but she is not saying anything. So I cup her face and I try to gather my words.

"You know I have loved you, Donna for a long time now. It took me a while to gather the courage to step up and be the man you have always seen me as. When I read your letter last night, I choked because my inner voice made me feel like I wasn't worthy of this and for you. But I have learnt to stop listening to it. This isn't just about me. This is about us. And I would battle anything for you, including myself."

She throws herself at me and I am unable to keep my balance. We fall to the couch and the fun part of the day ensues. I had always wanted to fuck Donna here and it has been 15 years in the making. It's finally time to christen the damn thing like I wanted to that evening when everything changed before she left me to work with Louis. That night was the first time I voiced my feelings for her, to her and to myself. I had never felt such relief after working as I did with her case because I had been so scared of losing before. And cut to now, we are finally here together and will be for the rest of our lives. I can already envision our wedding and kids right now.

I shake all these thoughts away as I concentrate on Donna and getting her clothes off.

**So this is it, my friends. I didn't attempt writing sex scenes because I didn't think I would be able to do them justice when I was more invested in their romance. I hope you liked Harvey's surprise for Donna. Yes, it is the same piano she had to give up when her father lost their money the first time. Since I could never match Suits writing, I thought to do away with the painting track and flip the table to make Harvey be the one with the grand gesture. I think we have never seen Harvey do anything like that for her. His gestures have always been about saving her or fixing her problems at work except for that one time when he went to watch her perform Shakespeare. There have been many hints in the early seasons that he knows a lot about her too. I took inspiration from that to write this chapter. Hope you all liked it. As always, all mistakes are mine. Let me know if you liked it, despised it or were unimpressed. I love reviews. They make me giddy and jump on my bed. **


End file.
